Of Chambers and Secrets
by Nocturngirl
Summary: Angelina consoles Fred after Ginny is taken into the Chamber and Harry and Ron go after her. Oneshotmaybe.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to JKR

* * *

Angelina went through the dungeons skipping, her long braids swinging as she moved. She had escaped. She was free. That didn't change anything thought. She was still going to kill Fred Weasley, now she just got to do it earlier than she had planned. Stupid Fred dropping bromslang skin into her cauldron and making it explode. He was so immature. He always got her in trouble. Well, she was tired of getting in trouble because of him. And where was he anyway? He didn't even show up. That's it! She was done. All their friendship did was give her more homework and fill her free time with detentions. She was done with Fred Weasley.

"Miss Johnson," The silky voice of Professor Snape sounded almost strained. "Do you have a particular aversion to authority? Could you please explain to my why you are running around the dungeons of all places at this hour?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around for a moment confused. "Pardon me Professor?" Was he serious?

"Ms. Johnson, you may have a fleeting value for your life but I would rather not have to explain to Angelus Johnson why his daughter is missing."

Oh, so Snape did know who her father was. She had suspected it for some time now by the way he treated her, as opposed to the other Griffindors. "I'm sorry Professor Snape. I am only down here because I had detention—with you remember. You never showed up so I was heading back to the dorms."

Professor Snape's eyes widened. "You mean you have been here by yourself this whole time."

"Yes," Angelina answered realizing that her good fortune in escaping detention probably had a much more interesting reason. "Is something the matter Professor?"

"I will escort you back to Griffindor Tower and you will stay there until you all are released." Professor Snape took Angelina by the arm and began practically dragging her down the hall.

"Professor Snape what happened?" This was too strange. Snape appeared almost concerned. Something had to be wrong.

"Since I am certain McGonagall has told your house mates and you will find out soon enough, a student was taken into the Chamber."

Angelina gasped.

"And before you get any ideas," Snape began before she could speak. "I would prefer that you did not attempt to join your friends in doing anything stupid and dangerous. The last thing we need is Angelus Johnson's wrath."

What on earth Snape was talking about Angelina had no idea. What ideas? What did he expect her to do? Luckily they had reached the portrait of the fat lady. Angelina felt strange because Professor Snape waited at the portrait hole until she went inside.

When Angelina stepped into the Griffindor Common Room she was met with another strange scene. It was almost silent. Everyone sat around their voices never going above a whisper. Angelina saw George sitting on a chair beside the fireplace. She began heading toward him to find out where his brother was so she can finish her promise and kill him and then end their friendship. As she got closer she saw Alicia and Katie sitting beside him talking quietly. George looked awful. He looked like he was in another world. He just sat staring into the fire. Angelina looked around the Common Room but Fred was nowhere in sight. Her heart jumped. Alicia was the one who approached her.

"Al, what happened?" She asked frantically.

Alicia shook her head. "It-it's Ginny."

"What?"

"McGonagall told us that she was taken into the Chamber."

"But, but she's a pureblood. I thought that Slytherin made the Chamber for mud-muggle borns. How could that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, poor Gin." She looked around again. "Where's Fred?"

Alicia's eyes fluttered away.

"Come on Al, where is he?"

"He's in the dorms, but-" Alicia grabbed her arm as Angelina tried to walk away. "You shouldn't go in there Angie. He won't talk to anyone, not even George or Lee. And, the last time you guys talked you were yelling at each other remember."

"But, it's Fred."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand Al? Just let me go."

"It's not just Ginny." Alicia whispered harshly dragging Angelina farther away from the center of the Common Room. "Ron and Harry are missing too. They think they went after her."

"What?"

"And, to prevent that happening again, McGonagall bound Fred and George's magic."

"She what?"

"They can't leave Griffindor House, at all. They can't get past the Common Room no matter what they do or what spells they try. And if anyone else manages to do it for them as soon as Fred or George cross the threshold they are thrown back in. George gave up a while ago but Fred just kept trying until finally he went into the dorms. He hasn't said a word to anyone since."

Angelina had heard enough. Ignoring her friend's advice she headed toward the dorms. On, the way of course she stopped off to talk to George. He was one of her best friends. But, at least he had Alicia and Katie. Fred had no one. And though he claimed he _wanted_ no one, he needed her.

Angelina ran up the stairs to the Fourth Year boys' dorms. Lee sat on his bed facing Fred's. The curtains of Fred's bed were drawn and Lee just stared at the crimson fabric.

"Hey, you can't be in here." Malcolm Warner yelled to Angelina as she stepped into the room. He quickly gabbed a shirt to cover his bare chest.

Angelina did not even bother to respond or remind him that he was the last person she wanted to walk in on changing.

"It's no use." Lee said moving to Angelina. "He won't say anything—well not anything nice anyway. For the last half hour he hasn't even yelled at me to leave him alone."

As if feeling Angelina move closer to the bed, Fred abruptly threw the curtains aside and went to the boys' bathroom.

Angelina sighed knowing she would have to follow him now in there. She definitely did not want to run into any of the boys there. Malcolm's chest was bad enough. She looked at Lee and Malcolm. "Out!" She ordered.

"You can't kick us out of our own dorms." Malcolm complained. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the only person here who managed the Locomotor spell. Now, do you want a demonstration or do you want to go on your own?" Angelina's wand was pointed in Malcolm's face.

He cursed her under his breath as he left the room knowing that even if he'd had his wand in hand she would've taken him. Why couldn't she act more like normal girls? Lee departed the room as well without requiring convincing.

The bathroom door was locked when Angelina tried to open it. "Fred?"

No answer.

"Fred, please let me in."

Still, no answer.

"Fred-"

"Go away!"

She raised her wand. "Alohomora!"

The door unlocked and as soon as Angelina stepped towards it locked itself. Well, I suppose McGonagall didn't bind all Fred's powers, she realized.

"Alohomora!"

The door unlocked itself again and as soon as she grabbed the handle and opened it, it slammed in her face and once again locked.

Well, this is getting us nowhere.

"Reducto!"

The lock blasted off and the door fell from its hinges. She didn't mean for the spell to be that strong but she was desperate.

Fred looked up, surprised himself by the force of her spell. His eyes were red and he had the most strained expression Angelina had ever seen on him. "You can't be here. You're not allowed." He said, his voice catching in his throat.

"And since when did you care what people were and were not allowed to do?" She said hoping it would make him smile. It didn't. He just stormed past her and went back to his bed pulling the curtains hard.

It wasn't until Fred came past her did she see the glisten in his eyes. Of course his eyes were red. She cautiously walked back to the bed. "Fred," she said softly pulling back the curtains.

Fred just lay on his back with his hands covering his eyes and forehead. He didn't move.

Angelina gingerly lay down beside him propped up on her elbow. "I'm so sorry about Ginny. But, it's not your fault." She slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

Fred was silent.

They sat there for a few minutes neither one saying a word. Angelina didn't know what to do. Maybe he really did want to be alone. Maybe he really didn't want anyone there, including her. She almost turned to leave when she heard him speak.

"I was supposed to take care of her."

"Wha-"

"I mean it's Gin. She's the baby. The only thing we were supposed to do, the only thing mum asked me to do was to take care of her and I couldn't even do that."

"But how could you know that something like this was going to happen? No one-"

"I should've known. I should've kept a closer watch on her. I should've—If I'd been with her or—and now Ron and Harry are gone too. And I'm stuck here. I can't even do anything. All, this time inventing stupid pranks thinking that I was some Wizard. I'm nothing. I'm pathetic. I hate McGonagall."

"McGonagall is a phenomenal Witch Fred. She hasn't even begun to teach us what she knows you can't expect—no one expects you to be able to break one of her spells. It's impossible. The only person here more powerful than her is Dumbledore."

Fred just looked back to her, knowing she was right, but still not wanting to hear that. That knowledge didn't make him feel any better. That knowledge didn't stop little Ginny from being trapped in the Chamber. That knowledge didn't stop Ron and Harry from being gone. That knowledge didn't change anything. He was still stuck here, like a useless git, unable to lift a wand to help his younger siblings.

Angelina knew what he was thinking. "Besides, McGonagall wouldn't have put such a strong spell if she didn't think you were talented. She's just been around for two or three hundred years so she knows more." She took Fred's hand in hers and he intertwined their fingers. She leaned closer and kissed his hand, her braids falling forward onto her face.

"Do you want me to-" No, this was Fred. She couldn't word it that way. "Do you mind if I stay here? I don't want to go back to our dorms. I don't think I want to be by myself tonight."

Fred watched her, unable to retain eye contact, as she settled down closer to him. He knew what she was doing. He wasn't a complete prat. But, it was funny because even though the last time they saw each other that's exactly what Angelina called him—among other things—she was the only one who he would talk to. She was the only one he would let talk to him. She was the only one.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I won't ask you any more questions if you don't want to talk." Angelina began unable to read the unfamiliar expression on Fred's face. She tilted her head, bringing their locked hands to her chest. "I just—I would just rather stay here, with you."

Fred's hand clutched tighter around hers. "What if—what if they don't come back Angel?" He asked finally looking up at her. His bloodshot eyes were glassy pools.

"Oh, Fred," was all she could say or needed to.

Fred reached over and burying his face in her chest wrapped his arms around her. Angelina just cradled his head in his hands stroking his hair. It started slowly with just a few jerks and Fred clutching her body, but soon his shoulders began to shake more violently, and when he let out a soft animal like groan, Angelina just held him tighter. He clung to her gripping the fabric of her robes as if it in itself were salvation. Angelina did not let go and just held her body in her arms so he would know she was there for him. And that she wouldn't let go until he was ready. She hated seeing him like this. Her heart felt weighed down and she was surprised at the emotion that overwhelmed her at seeing Fred in pain. Finally Fred's breathing became more and more steady. And his body began to relax. He loosened his grip on her but still Angelina did not let go. Fred just lay there in her arms, exhausted, perfectly content to fall asleep in her embrace.

"Great Merlin!" Professor McGonagall said standing above the sleeping pair.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so originally the idea of this was just a oneshot, but somewhere my mind is toying with more ideas. Like, what's going to happen when everyone finds out that Angelina spent the night with Fred. Hmm. This is high school after all. Please review and let me know what you think and if you think I should write more. It's not an ultimatum or anything; I'm just not sure. 


End file.
